


Monsters and Villains

by SophieAyase



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Costume Party, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Trick or Treat 2018, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/pseuds/SophieAyase
Summary: The dining room of Café Leblanc was packed with unusual characters. But as Shiho stepped in, she didn't see the one villain she was looking for.





	Monsters and Villains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nomette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomette/gifts).



The dining room of Café Leblanc was packed with unusual characters.

Well, the unusual characters weren’t anything new. Maybe the number of them.

A Batgirl peered through the door as she entered, scanning the room to see a ’20s flapper sipping coffee at the bar, attended by a vampire; Salvador Dalí, Marie Antoinette, and an alien gathered around a table arguing; and Arsène Lupin and a pirate standing and chatting in a nearby corner. Yet as she stepped in, she didn’t see the one villain she was looking for…

The vampire smiled and nodded to her as he heard the bells ring, while the pirate broke out of his conversation to grin at her. “Hey, Shiho!”

Shiho chuckled. “Ryuji. Or should I call you Blackbeard?”

“Nah, I’m Captain Kidd —”

“I wouldn’t trust you to be first mate!” the alien yelled.

“Shut up!”

Shiho grinned and turned toward Lupin. “Is Ann…?”

“Upstairs still. Costume troubles. Makoto’s helping.”

Shiho’s train of thought was interrupted by the feeling of something soft and furry pressing against her legs. “Good evening, Morgana,” she said lightly. “No costume for you?”

Marie Antoinette giggled as she stepped over to pick the cat up. “Mona-chan refused a costume,” she said, triggering a spate of mews from the cat. She laughed. “He says he’s always in a cat costume anyway,” she added. “I’m glad you could make it.” She awkwardly shifted Morgana into one arm to give Shiho a sideways hug with the other.

“Thanks, Haru-chan.” Shiho’s eyes stayed fixed on the steps up to the attic, waiting for a shadow or two to appear on the wall.

“She’ll be down soon,” Lupin said. “She wouldn’t miss this.”

“Thanks, Amamiya.” Shiho smiled to herself. Amamiya was a good friend, after all. She was glad Ann had connected them.

And speaking of the devil, a pair of shadows finally appeared on the stairwell, followed by their owners: a witch and a Catwoman. Catwoman broke into a grin when Shiho met her eye, and hurried down the stairs as fast as her heels would take her, briefly knocking the witch off balance. “Shiho!” she yelled, her hair puffing out around the edges of her mask-slash-hat.

“Ann.” Shiho knew she was grinning too, and blushing, but she had to content herself with walking slowly to meet her girlfriend.

“Ugh!” Ann threw her arms around Shiho, loosely at first, then tightening them when Shiho didn’t flinch. “I’m so happy you’re here.” She planted a kiss on Shiho’s cheek, leaving a trace of lip gloss behind.

“I am too.” Shiho had to stand on her tiptoes to reach Ann’s cheek, but it was worth it to see her blush as Shiho returned the kiss.

“Aren’t you two supposed to be enemies?” the alien said.

“Futaba!” the witch hissed.

“It seems they may be fans of what’s called an alternate universe,” Dalí drawled, “perhaps one in which the villains and heroes carry out romantic entanglements…”

“Shut up, Inari.” Futaba cut him off. “I know what an AU is.”

Shiho ignored them and settled back into Ann’s arms. She was warm. Secure. And very tall and pretty. Shiho let out a hum of contentment.

“We get to spend a whole week together,” Ann murmured to no one in particular.

“Yeah.” Shiho smiled. The week was off to a good start already.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! In case it wasn't clear, the party attendees are:  
> • Ren = Arsène Lupin (based on his persona)  
> • Ryuji = pirate (likewise)  
> • Ann = Catwoman (smart sexy villain like her childhood fav)  
> • Yusuke = Salvador Dalí (eccentric artist)  
> • Makoto = witch (I love Mako-chan, but she would be the _worst_ at costumes)  
>  • Futaba = alien (her persona is a UFO and lbr, she couldn't pull it together enough to be an Egyptian goddess)  
> • Haru = Marie Antoinette (her love of France)  
> • Morgana = himself (as he says, he's always in a cat costume)  
> • Shiho = Batgirl (Catwoman's good girl counterpart)  
> • Sae = flapper (based on her shadow self)  
> • Sojiro = vampire (works all night... except he doesn't... but he's also not very good at costumes)


End file.
